Shadow's Black Cat
by HikaruShedio
Summary: Have you ever wandered what happened to Shadow after he and Sonic destroyed the Biolizard and before he was captured by Eggman, where did he land how did Eggman find him... Read to learn my answers.


Disclaimer: This is a Shadow and OC one shot

**Shadows Black Cat**

**Of Misfortune (For Him XD)**

"Hmmm" a black ear twitched as she stared down at the red and black hedgehog he seemed to be sleeping or maybe he was just unconscious, either way he had perked her interest. She leaned closer her long tail swishing behind her in excitement as she grinned putting her arms at his side so that she could effectively lean over him bringing her violet eyes to his face she grinned almost willing him to wake just so that she could ask why he was laying by a tree, the wind moved her long black hair over her shoulder to fall into his face tickling his nose which then twitched before slowly he opened his shocking red eyes. On sight of his eyes opening she moved from her leaned over him position into a sitting Indian style at his side position still smiling as her tail twitched behind her happily.

Shadow took in his surroundings the first thing he noticed was the dark fucking rainbow sitting next to him that wouldn't stop grinning and twitching. No sane person wore every color of the rainbow plus some so what the hell possessed this black cat to wear bright yellow running shows, black baggy pants with orange straps all over them, black and neon green lined vest, a forest green under shirt, black and red arm length fingerless gloves, and blue goggle, which she only accented with her violet eyes long black hair that had bangs that covered her left eye completely, oh incase he had forgotten to mention she had white as well though she herself was a black cat she had a white tipped tail and a white stomach. Why the hell was she still grinning and twitching shadows eye twitched slightly in irritation and obviously that was her signal or maybe she just couldn't hold back her words any longer as she leaned forward her grin even bigger and her hands on her knees

"HI! What's your name? My name is Rain, why were your sleepi-" 'Was rain short for rainbow' shadow thought sarcastically to himself as she continued to talk never once losing that grin or happy twitch of her tail "ng or were you actually unconscious I didn't see any wounds when I checked you over but who knows your brain could be damaged" she laughed jokingly 'for a black cat she's to damn bright' shadow thought to himself wishing she would shut up apparently his wish came true though now she seemed to be waiting for an answer from him what was her question again he had forgotten she had asked so many oh well maybe if he just told her his name she would go away after all the fear his name usually caused sent people like her running away with there tails tucked

"Shadow" his eyed betrayed nothing but widened slightly as her grin got larger

"Neato your name is a trick of light to that's awesome" 'how?' Shadow wandered.

"I bet your wandering how I came to that conclusion after all I told you my name was Rain and rain cant be a trick of light well that's because rain is just short for Rainbow, but its annoying being called rainbow seriously who names there kid rainbow" 'I was right' shadow thought sadly to himself at his earlier sarcastic thought "shadows are formed because of light thus they are a trick of light to that's so awesome we have something in common I wander what else we have in common" she bounced in spot you could practically fill the curiosity coming off her in waves all the while shadow was wishing she would just go away.

In case your wandering why shadow didn't just get up and leave Rain there and walk away forever its because he was still having trouble moving even though he was fully healed his body still required rest after a battle like that and he was just to tired to be bothered to leave plus it might be considered running away and shadow the hedge hog never ran away to bad he didn't know that Black Cats bring misfortune, and he wouldn't be getting rid of her so easily after all she had no intention of leaving him alone.

A few hours passed and she laid on her back next to him "so can you move yet" she asked slowly shadow was taking a liking to her it might be the face that she is one of the few people who has been genuinely kind albeit annoying to him he shrugged which she only responded to with a grin "alright then I will go get us dinner" and she bounced away heading towards where shadow could here water flowing probably a small stream 'she would get fish' he thought to himself 'typical cat' she came bouncing back in quickly enough and cooked the fish before handing him a piece by this time he was able to move enough to sit up and feed himself

"So what brings you out here, no one ever comes out this far other then me" she asked

"I landed here" he said not caring she grinned happy he answered she looked around the clearing as it grew darker though she could still see just fine a perk of being a cat, Rainbow looked at him she really liked shadow maybe it was just her feline instinct or maybe it was just her being weird again but she felt like something was about to tear her apart from her new friend and soon so she planned to learn as much as she could about him one thing she had already learned form just watching him was he seemed to not talk to much and though he didn't show his emotions she was fairly good at figuring out what he was thinking.

The night went by slowly she watched shadow all threw the night he had fallen back asleep at some point her ears picked up sound and swiveled to where it was coming from trying to pin point it bright lights soon flooded her little clearing blinding her since she had adjusted to her night vision something that obviously had been planned on.

Eggman grinned to him self he was so close all he had to do was get rid of that pesky cat that shouldn't be to hard and since shadow couldn't move, he was his for the taking Eggman did that crazy laugh to himself as his robots descended on the cat who's eyes were wide but her pupils were dilated at the brightness from the lights on his eggbots he grinned perfect she was blind.

Little did Eggman know that even though she was blind she could fight with her other senses something she soon proved true as with unnatural strength she took out 4 of his eggbots and slowly her eyes wee adjusting to the brightness with speed to rival shadows she began fighting the rest of them, shadow watched her unable to help wandering why even with the overwhelming odd she kept fighting why was she trying to protect him someone who had barely said oh wait scratch that hadn't said a kind word to her all day and thought she was a fucking deluded bright ass rainbow freak, yet there she was fighting and still fighting to beat Eggman for him shadow managed to stand long enough to fall right back down to his knees he was still to weak. Rain smashed her fist threw another eggbots only to have one catch her across the back she was losing and she didn't want to lose she wanted to protect shadow, after an hour shadow was tied and being hauled away by Eggman while beaten and laying in a puddle of her own blood Rain reached for him "Ill save him" she muttered to herself as her eyes glazed over dead…

Eggman laughed to himself as he sealed shadow knowing it would be a while before he would break free and he would have no memory of who he was…

Rouge opened shadows pod one month later as he stepped out his first words were "who am I" …

Rainbow opened her eyes 2 days later she was now down 1 life that only left her 8 but in those 8 she would find and save shadow if it took every last breath she had she would find her new friend…


End file.
